Paperwork
by Daisy60
Summary: A quick one shot just for fun, some paperwork and... set some time during season 4. Enjoy.


**Letter P, the alphabet is almost over. This is just for fun. Knowing how much time they spend at the precinct I wanted to make one of Castle's most probable fantasies come true. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**

PAPERWORK

It was eleven o'clock. The large room was deserted and Beckett enjoyed the silence which enveloped her. Everybody had left the office but one person. The one sitting on the chair that had become his over the years, the same chair she used to stare at helplessly when it was empty. But not tonight.

"Castle!"

"Yep." he said startled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Observing you?" He answered truthfully.

"Right! You've been _observing_ me for two hours doing... paperwork!"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you could make yourself useful and help me." she suggested "There's still a lot to do, you know?..." She added pointing at the huge pile lined up on her desk.

How the hell could all those documents have materialized on her table? In less than two days? Procrastinating would be no good, she knew that damn well. They would simply double and have her stuck at the precinct over the weekend. "... Use your skill as a writer to put down in nice... ruggedly handsome words... what these scumbags said in the interrogation room? You were there too. Guess you'd do a much better _literary job_ about that?" she teased.

"I might, Detective. But..."

"But what Castle?" she inquired drilling her eyes into his.

There was a long pause. Neither of them flinched as they kept eye contact for an incredible length of time.

Castle shifted in his chair thinking it was getting suddenly too hot in there. Alright Kate, game over. Just look at me and tell me you don't remember _anything_ he said to himself. He held her gaze daring her to go on pretending she didn't feel anything for him, she didn't desire him just as much as he did desire her. As if the fire which was consuming him wasn't the same consuming her.

Beckett felt suddenly very uncomfortable in her chair but never in the world would she lower her eyes. Okay Rick – she thought – game's on – let's see how far we get from here... only that this time he didn't seem willing to let go that easily like he usually did. There was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before. And those eyes were ravaging her, stripping her bare of the last bit of resistance she still possessed. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time.

_You deserve to be happy... but you're afraid... _What was she really afraid of?

His words still haunted her because they were true.

She had been torturing herself for months. Pushing him away had made her go almost crazy. She'd sit up in bed at night screaming his name, her body covered in sweat. And then, one night she had moaned _Oh Rick..._ while Josh was holding her, shaking her awake after a nightmare. She had frozen in his arms and he had finally realized she would never be his the way she belonged to Castle.

Castle felt a new force pulling him from the chair toward her. Time to make a move he said to himself. What they had gone through had proved there was no more time to waste.

"But... I think there's something more challenging than _this_ right now..." he resumed reaching out and taking the pen from her hand - "something that I've fantasized about for so long it's killing me... look at me and tell me you have _never_ had the same fantasy... of us... right here... on this desk."

Oh if she had... just the thought of it sent a sudden shiver through her spine. She held his gaze but couldn't help her cheeks turn into a vivid shade of red. And he had nothing more to ask.

With a deft flap he sent all the papers lined up on the wooden surface flying around before they landed casually on the floor.

"I'll be glad to help you with your paperwork Detective...but not now..." he said grabbing her in his strong arms and pinning her to the desk with his burning self.

"Jameson..." she moaned forgetting about everything else that wasn't them.

"Come on Nikki" he whispered diving in her flames "let's burn some of that heat..."


End file.
